Inertia
by Invader Ran
Summary: Act 6: Dee sits and contemplates life, the city, and Ryo Maclean. Full summary inside. DeeRyo, mild spoilers for Act 6. Also onesided JJxDee and BerkeleyxRyo. And a little nod to my FAKE OTP, as well. :3


Inertia

A FAKE fanfic

Woohoo! My first "FAKE" fic! Gotta love the boys from the 27th precinct. Just to give you some quick stats:

Title: "Inertia"

Series: FAKE

Couples: DeeRyo, implied one-sided JJDee and BerkeleyRyo

Rating: T--language, spoilers and shounen-ai

Setting: Book 2, Act 6, after orphanage bombing

Perspective/Narration: Dee Laytner

Summary: With Sister Maria Lane in the hospital, Dee sits in his apartment and contemplates. Ryo tries to help, and does so in more ways than one. Title can mean nothing and/or anything depending on how poetic you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE.

* * *

- 

_Inertia(noun): The property of matter w__hich states that an object at rest remains at rest, and an __object __in __motion continues in m__otion, and in the same straight line or direction, unless acted on by some external force._

-

* * *

I find that life has its own special way about it. 

Its own special way of coming back to bite you in the ass, that is.

It's moments like these, when I can just sit at the window and think, when I feel this way so strongly. When I'm at the precinct, the chief and my co-workers see me as a loose cannon; the kind of guy who'd be doing God-knows-what if he wasn't a cop. Smoking crack, shooting up random pedestrians, buying whores, selling whores...eating babies...whatever. It's like there are less than a handful of people in the whole goddamn world that actually _like_ me, let alone trust me.

JJ...well, he doesn't count. No way in **hell** does he count.He's been hounding after me since the academy days. Getting down right to it, he's just a pretty helpless kid, even if he is an experienced sniper. And it's not like it matters that he's cute; pity sex is never as good as people make it seem. JJ...he just needs a friend, a shoulder to cry on, and someone who'll still love him even when he's being a bitch.

Maybe Drake. You never know.

There's something about that Berkeley guy that just ain't right. Besides the fact that he acts like his job is just one spectacular performance. Besides the fact that he's the biggest ass this side of the country. Besides the fact that he's my boss. I don't like how he _looks_. And not just his face. The way he glares coldly at me behind those glasses, and how he stares almost longingly at Ryo. Definite ulterior motives there.

The city's so big when you're stuck right in the middle of it--sandwiched between the sweaty pig of a businessman carrying an overflowing briefcase and the scary-ass punk with a neon green mohawk and forty-seven piercings--but it's always so miniscule once you're safe in your apartment, high above everything else, content to just watch.

Today was basically the lowest of the fucking low. I don't even know if Mother's okay; we haven't gotten to see her since the bomb went off. What kind of dick would put an innocent old woman through a Hell like that?

"Hey, Dee? I'm back." I say nothing as Ryo enters, closing the door behind him quietly. I'm not sure why he's here. Well, I guess I did kinda freak out. But it's not worth fussing over. Soon, the smell of coffee wafts from the kitchen.

...Who the hell said he could touch my coffee?

Still saying nothing, I turn back to the window and stare down the fire escape. A few floors down there's a couple making out. And they're not exactly leaving any room for subtlety. A chuckle is forced back into my throat as Ryo's soft footsteps approach. I see his reflection in the window: he's holding two cups of coffee and just staring at me. Dammit, Ryo, that'd better not be pity.

"Dee, coffee's ready. You up for a cup?" he asks, moving one of the white mugs into my peripheral sight. Coffee...usually my bestest friend in the whole wide world, but it's not going to do jack shit for me now.

The couch dips as Ryo sits--no, more like _flops--_next to me, setting both cups aside. "Why don't you get some rest, Dee?" For the first time this evening, I turn to him. He's actually concerned, and it looks like he's hurting, too. _Don't look like that, you idiot. I'm the one who's too "involved" in the case._ He's too nice. I deserve to know if it's all just his pathetic attempt at sympathy.

One arm snakes around his shoulders, moving closer until I finally take him into a openmouthed kiss. It takes him a moment to respond, but I finally feel his gentle lips moving in sync with mine. Even after I push him back onto the couch, he hasn't shoved me away.

Even someone as admittedly horny as me has to breathe sometime; I pull away, panting heavily. His eyes slide shut as I move in again, daring to explore his mouth a little. Again, he doesn't reject me.

I look down and realized that I've subconsciously unbuttoned his shirt completely. Might as well take advantage of this situation. My lips move down to graze one cheek, then down the length of his neck. His skin is so smooth, and so pale in comparison to mine.

Finally I feel a tug at my arm. As suddenly as a record scratching, I move up to look at him in his dark, bottomless eyes. His expression is overcome with shyness and embarrassment. _Pity_.

_-Tweeeeeak-_ His nose fits easily between two of my fingers, and I pinch. He lets out a small noise of pain , maybe frustration, and mumbles, "Dee? What was that for?"

I guess it's only fair I tell him why I changed from violently horny to just violent. My finger jabs at him almost accusingly and I say, "You better start trying to escape or something. Otherwise I'm gonna want to go all the way, dude."

"What do you mean 'all the way?'"

_Christ, you're thick._ "You're just like Mother. You both let me get away with too much."

He seems to absorb this while buttoning his shirt back up. Not all the way, thankfully. Much to my surprise, a warm smile grows on his face. "Mother told me a ton of stories about you...about when you were younger."

He rattles off the memories as they play back in my mind, so quickly I barely have time to react.

* * *

_"Dee! Why on earth would you jump out your window?"_

_"...Wanted to fly."_

_"Children cannot fly, my dear."_

_"I thought nuns could."_

_"No, Dee. We can't."_

_---_

_"Dee, would you care to explain where this money came from?"_

_"Dee, you know the church condemns stealing."_

_"I did it for you, Penguin."_

_"Please don't call me that; the other children are starting to pick it up."_

_"Oh, really? Then i'll have to start sayin' it more often."_

_---_

_"Have you thought about what you want to do with your life?"_

_"Well, I started thinking last month..."_

_"...Yes?"_

_"...I think I want to bea cop."_

_"Penguin?"_

_"Dee...are you feeling all right? Did you hit your head, maybe?"_

* * *

"I remember that. She took care of everything...even raising money for my tuition...and never once complained about anything. She always supported me, did everything for me," I slowly pull my head into Ryo's lap, not especially caring if he gets pissed off, "...And I've never paid her back for anything. Anything at all." 

The look on his face is almost impossible to read. Maybe that's what I like so much about him. He has moments where he's completely unpredictable. The feel of his warm fingers running through my hair bring me back to reality. "Mother will be fine."

_Not that bullshit. Everyone's telling me that._ "Don't just say that," I reply half-heartedly.

"I'm not. I really mean it. I know she will be." Oh, suddenly my partner is a clairvoyant. Charming.

_And just how do you know this?_ I think.

"Because I want to talk more with her."

Whoa, scary shit. My heart skips a beat: it's like he was reading my mind. His fingers tighen their grip slightly as his face inches closer. His chestnut-brown hair tickles my face as he murmurs, "So don't worry."

And he kisses me. Two points for me; that's the second time he's willingly kissed me. Regardless, I think this speaks volumes about how he feels. He's still dousing me inthe biggest pity shower I've ever undergone, but I'm glad it's him.

And in seconds, it's over. He leans back, letting himself drift off to sleep, my head still in his lap.

_I wonder if he'd kill me if I tilted my head like this...?_

* * *

Yet another sweet moment ruined by Dee's perversion. Oh, well. I still think he's sexy.

I wrote this in school cuz I'm taking a break from my _Samurai Champloo_ saga, "Brace Yourself," and I just wanted to write for this great yaoi.

Be gentle with your comments; this is my first time writing for "FAKE."**No flames, por favor.**


End file.
